


Hello, It's Me...

by CityofAangels



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Inappropriate use of Shield's phones, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofAangels/pseuds/CityofAangels
Summary: In which Steve discovers the joys of phone sex, and Bucky may have created a rumor about how he used Shield's phone to dirty talk Captain America.





	Hello, It's Me...

_Fucking_ missions, Steve thought bitterly as he punched the bag like it'd personally insulted his family and all of his friends.

They were about to have some serious fun with Bucky when his cellphone had ringed. He'd tried to convince the soldier not to answer – well, okay, he'd even begged, Jesus – but unsuccessfully. Bucky had answered, and a quarter of a second later, he was up and collecting his clothes from the various places they had landed in when he had thrown them. He was all business, just like that, serious face and pinched lips, and Steve was left to suffer on the bed, naked and terribly alone.

And now Bucky had been gone for two days, _two days_ , and yes, Steve knew how to jerk off, of course he did, but he was yearning for physical contact.

In short, he missed Bucky like hell.

So there he was, in the gym, sweating to forget about his near constant state of arousal, when his cell phone rang. He hesitated about actually answering for a quarter of a second but, well, when you were a superhero, working with a secret agency _and_ with a genius working in electronics for your best friend, the excuse of ''no, my battery died, sorry about that,'' tended to not be the best one.

And so he answered.

 

''Hey Steve,'' Bucky's hoarse voice drawled in his ear. ''What's up, honey?''

''What the… Aren't you on a mission?''

''Sure, I am. Day off, though. I had to negotiate my way into getting a phone, but it worked. You don't sound that happy to hear me, doll.''

 

Steve groaned and very manfully thunked his head again the punching ball.

 

''Steve,'' Bucky chuckled. ''What's happening?''

''I miss you,'' he grumbled.

''Aw, that's sweet, baby! I miss you too. I should be back in a week, I think. Ten days, max.''

''A _week_?! No, Buck, you don't get it, I _miss you_ , miss you.''

 

There was a long silence on the other line, and Steve pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

''Steve.''

''Yes?''

''Are you actually trying to tell me that you miss my _dick_?''

''Buck!'' Steve yelled, slightly outraged.

''What? I'm right, I'm sure I'm right.''

''No, you're… Well, okay, maybe. I mean, I miss the whole of you, but… yeah. You left at the worst moment, Bucky!''

''Tell me about it. Wait a minute.''

 

Eyebrows raised, Steve listened to Bucky saying something in Russian, then to him walking, and finally a door closing.

 

''Are you alone?'' the man asked, and the typical noise of sheets moving around followed.

''I'm in the gym, so no. Why?''

''Because I _want_ you to be alone for that. Get in the room, c'me on.''

 

Steve obeyed wordlessly, and it took him a few steps to understand what his boyfriend actually meant. He stumbled slightly when it hit him.

 

''Bucky.''

''Steve.''

''Are you… Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?''

''You'll need to give me a bit more details, Stevie. I'm working on my mind reading skills, but I'm not exactly there yet.''

''You're going to, uh- Talk dirty. To me. On the phone?''

 

Again, there was only silence, and this time, Steve was pretty sure it was because Bucky had put his hand on the phone to hide his laugh. Whatever, he was used to his boyfriend laughing at him.

 

''Actually, doll, I was thinking more along the lines of telling you how to jerk off, listening to you doing it, until I tell you to come and I get to hear every second of it. But yeah, I guess your way of saying it is right too.''

 

The elevator suddenly seemed to move really slowly, and his baggy sweatpants didn't feel _that_ baggy anymore.

 

''Jesus, Bucky,'' he hissed. ''Warn a man next time.''

''Why, were you with someone else? Oh my God, I bet you were! Oh shit, I would have loved to see that.''

''I was _alone_ , you jerk! It's just that our room is really far from the gym.''

 

Bucky burst out laughing and Steve rolled his eyes, finally leaving the elevator to walk – yes, _walk_ , he absolutely did not run – to their room. He locked the door firmly behind him and sighed.

 

''I'm ready,'' he announced, determined.

''Relax, baby. We're about to have fun, not to go on the hunt for some terrorists. Pants and shirt off?''

 

Steve began to shake his head, and then remembered that Bucky couldn't actually _see_ him, and told him no.

 

''Then get naked, don't leave me hanging.''

 

He put the phone down on the bed and untied the strings of his pants, letting it fall down around his ankles. He leaned down to take it off, shedding his briefs too after a brief moment of hesitation, and pulled his shirt over his head.

His cock was already half-hard, glistening under the harsh light of the lamps, and he mumbled a request for Jarvis to dim them.

 

''I'm back.''

''Naked?''

''Sure. How do you– How do you want me, Buck?''

''Mh, let's see… Lie down on your back. Oh, wait, grab the lube and _then_ lie down. Legs spread. Put your phone on speaker so you've got both hands free.''

 

Steve obeyed and he heard Bucky sigh loudly on the phone, followed by the unmistakable sound of him spitting in his hand.

 

''What are you doing?''

''What do you _think_ I'm doing? God, doll, just thinking of you all naked and spread out… I wish I was here. I'd just lick you all over…'' and then, hearing the moan on Steve's end, he added, a smirk in his voice: ''Yeah, you'd like that, uh? I keep forgetting how much you like my mouth on you, on your nipples… You playing with them, baby?''

''No, not– not yet.''

''Well then, do it for me. C'me on, Stevie, you know I like seeing you play with yourself, touch yourself. Pinch them a bit, I wanna hear you moan… Yeah, just like that, _damn_ , you sound so hot. You love that, don't you? Love having your tits played with…''

''Buck…'' Steve said, aiming for annoyance but coming closer to arousal.

''Shh, doll, it's okay, no one can hear us, no one has to know, just us… Shit, Steve, I'd eat you out so good if I was with you…''

 

At that, Steve's lower body jerked suddenly, and his hips humped the air for a second. He closed his eyes, picturing how Bucky looked when they were having sex and he wanted to make him hurt so good, to make him so aroused that he'd begin crying and begging…

Most of the times, he'd lie down between his legs and go to town on his hole with such eagerness he'd make Steve shout his name in a matter of seconds. He had a wicked tongue, and he wasn't afraid of using it, never had been.

 

''You're thinking of it, aren't you?'' came Bucky's voice, definitely shakier now. ''You're thinking of me licking your pretty little hole, getting you all loose and ready for me. I could spend hours down there, Stevie, you make the most beautiful little noises for me, you have no idea how that turns me on.''

 

Oh, but he was wrong: Steve had at least _some_ idea of the effect it had on Bucky. He felt it every time he'd thrust into his boyfriend, slowly, as slowly as he could, because it made Bucky go absolutely crazy, and he lost all shame and shyness when he was desperate. The things he said when that happened, well…

Finally, Steve couldn't resist anymore. He opened the bottle of lube and squirted some on his hands, getting some much-needed friction on his cock.

 

''Fuck, you're touching yourself,'' sighed his boyfriend, who had apparently heard the wet noises – bless the serum and enhanced hearing. ''How does it feel, baby? Tell me.''

''Buck- Bucky, I can't, I don't…''

''I know, Stevie, I know you're not much of a talker. But I'm _asking_ you,'' and the touch of steel in his voice couldn't be missed, ''to tell me, so can you do that for me, hm?''

 

There was silence for a few seconds, cut by quick breaths and pants, but then Steve took a deep breath and:

 

''It's good, Bucky, it's so good, but I- ah, I miss your hand, your, your metal fingers… Feel so good on my, _fuck_ , on my cock…''

''Oh yeah, you like them? You never told me that.''

''Yeah, they… They're cold, and sometimes it _hurts_ , but they also feel so good…''

 

Bucky hummed, and Steve could pick noises of skin on skin, at a frantic and fast pace.

 

''I can't wait to come back home, baby… It feels so long to wait, I won't be able to wait a minute more when I come back,'' he practically growled. ''Maybe I'll just take you up against a wall, hm? Oh yeah, I hear you, I was sure you'd like that… Or maybe I'll fuck you into the mattress, once… and again, and again, until you don't even know if you want me to stop or if you want more…''

 

Steve whimpered, and quickly tried to hide it with a cough, but Bucky was encouraging him on the phone, begging him to keep making these beautiful noises, _yes, come on, Stevie_ , and so he let go, outright moaning and writhing against the sheets.

His hands stroked faster, harder, until it was almost too much, bordering on painful, but he was too far away to even think about slowing down, and so he kept going, two fingers teasing himself down, pressing on his hole and then thrusting forward, forward…

 

''Are you fingering yourself?'' his boyfriend breathed, _panted_ , and Steve could definitely hear the strain in his voice now. ''Shit, baby, that's so hot, yeah, keep going… Are you close ? 'Cause _I_ sure am, but I want you to come first.''

''Yeah, Bucky, yes, I'm close, but, keep- keep talking please.''

''Of course, I'm there, I gotcha. God, Steve, I love you so much, love hearing you, touching you, fucking you… I swear, people better think twice about talking to us when I come back, I'm gonna make you feel _so_ good, Steve. I'll take care of you just how you like it, touch you, jerk you off like you're doing now… Except it'll be my fingers on your cock, the metal ones, so it'll feel even better for you, hm? And then I'll get my mouth on you, too, suck you and make you see stars…''

 

The moans on Steve's side got louder and louder, finally reaching their climax in a shout of Bucky's name, followed by pained, oversensitive whimpers, and breathed _fuck_ s.

Closing his eyes, alone in his cold room, Bucky pictured his boyfriend lax in the bed, painted by streaks of his own cum, covered in sweat, eyes heavy-lidded and glassed over and his hand – the metal one, he'd switched when Steve had talked about it – picked the pace, and his back arched more and more, until he came, silently so as not to alert the others, but with a big exhale of breath.

 

They didn't talk for a minute, both of them trying to catch their breath and calm down.

 

''I still miss you, though,'' finally came Steve's slightly slurred words.

''Yeah, I know, doll – I miss you too. I'll be there soon, you'll see… And now we've got plans you can think about, right?''

''Right,'' he chuckled. ''That was so good, Bucky. Thank you.''

''No need to thank me, Stevie. Glad I could help you take some pressure off. I should give my handler his phone back, now.''

''Your handler, you– Bucky, did you _dirty talk_ me with your _boss's phone_?!''

''I– uh, you know, I should really go. Yeah, really. Anyway, see you in a few days, bye Steve!''

 

Steve was already opening his mouth to shout at Bucky when the call ended, and he stared at his phone, open mouthed and outraged.

The _little shit_.


End file.
